Thornclaw
|apps=Sootfur, Shrewpaw, Poppyfrost, BriarlightRevealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''None''}} Thornclaw is a large, golden-brown tabby tom. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Thornkit is not mentioned by his name, but he and his siblings are suspected of being captured by Yellowfang, when they were actually kidnapped by Clawface. They are later rescued by Firepaw, a ThunderClan patrol, and a handful of ShadowClan cats. It is said that a golden-brown tom-kit was badly injured, but it is not known if it was Brackenkit or Thornkit, for they both have golden-brown pelts. :Oddly, Brightkit and Thornkit were made apprentices after Brackenkit and Cinderkit, though they were born at the same time. In later books, it says a queen can choose to make their kits apprentices when she thinks they are ready, suggesting that Cinderkit and Brackenkit were more mature at the time. ''Fire and Ice :Thornkit is neither mentioned nor seen, but his siblings, Cinderkit and Brackenkit, become apprentices, now named Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Their mentors are revealed to be Graystripe and Fireheart. ''Forest of Secrets :Thornpaw becomes a new apprentice, along with his sister, Brightpaw. He is given Mousefur as his mentor, while Brightpaw is apprenticed to Whitestorm. He is described as being very excited at his naming ceremony, and impatiently rushes forward for Bluestar to give him his name, while his sister is more hesitant and approaches more slowly. : : When Fireheart announces that they need a hunting patrol, Sandstorm says that Mousefur and Whitestorm have taken their apprentices out, and Brightpaw and Thornpaw couldn't wait. Then, when Fireheart is punished by Bluestar and has to become an "apprentice" again, Brightpaw and Thornpaw stare at him wide-eyed when he enters the apprentices' den. :During the battle with Tigerclaw's rogues, Thornpaw fights Nightwhisper, who was trying to kill Fireheart, and badly wounds his tail, sending him fleeing to the alleys where he once lived before, as a rogue. Rising Storm :Thornpaw is first mentioned by Cloudpaw when he is arguing with his mentor, Fireheart, about showing respect for prey. Later, Fireheart asks Thornpaw if he has seen his apprentice, Cloudpaw. Thornpaw shakes his head in reply, and Fireheart tells him to take the mice Thornpaw caught straight to the elders. Runningwind is seen taking Thornpaw with him toward the camp entrance and Fireheart asks what they are doing. Runningwind replies that he is taking Thornpaw out to teach him how to catch squirrels. :The day that Bluestar and Fireheart attempt to visit the Moonstone, Fireheart tells Mousefur to lead the dawn patrol and to take Thornpaw with her. :A few days later, when Fireheart and Whitestorm discuss the evening patrol, Fireheart suggests that Runningwind could take Mousefur and Thornpaw. The patrol is attacked by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues following him. He and Mousefur survive, but Runningwind is killed. Thornpaw comes back to camp with Mousefur to tell the Clan about the attack. He is injured and has to see Yellowfang. His paw bleeds longer than it should have, but Cinderpelt comes up with a successful solution. Yellowfang tells Thornpaw to press the cobweb and horsetail onto his own paw to much of Thornpaw's suprise. :Much later, he goes on the dawn patrol with Longtail, Mousefur, and Dustpelt. A Dangerous Path :Thornpaw continues to be an apprentice in ThunderClan. Fireheart tells Bluestar that Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Cloudpaw are ready to become warriors, but Bluestar gives only Cloudpaw his warrior name due to his disbelief in their warrior ancestors, StarClan, and his magnificent fighting skills in a recent battle. Thornpaw's sister Brightpaw and a fellow apprentice, Swiftpaw, go to look for what was stealing ThunderClan's prey. Swiftpaw is killed by the dog pack and Brightpaw gets serious injuries. :When Brightpaw is given the name Lostface, Cloudtail and Thornpaw are extremely upset about it. The Darkest Hour :Thornpaw goes on the dawn patrol, which is his last patrol as an apprentice, with the new leader Firestar and his mentor, Mousefur, and scents rogue cats. He reports this to Firestar and when they cannot track it any furthur, they go back to camp. :The rogue cats are later proven to be BloodClan, a vicious group who do not respect the warrior code, nor believe in StarClan, and start a battle with the Clans at the end of the book. :Afterwards, he becomes a warrior named Thornclaw, becoming the first cat that Firestar names a warrior during his leadership. His mentor, and the Clan, is proud. Thornclaw feels devastated that Lostface and Swiftpaw are not with him receiving their names too, due to Swiftpaw dying, and Bluestar giving Lostface a horrible name before Thornclaw's ceremony, and another reason is due to the dog pack incident. :He takes part in the battle against Scourge and BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :Thornclaw is a minor character in this book. He now serves as Sootpaw's new mentor, due to the incident that his former mentor, Longtail, had been blinded by a rabbit's dirty claws. The young warrior also has a tendency to lead most of the ThunderClan patrols. In the New Prophecy Midnight :His apprentice, Sootpaw, becomes a warrior sometime in between this book and Firestar's Quest; he is now called Sootfur. His brother also receives a warrior name, Rainwhisker, while Sorrelpaw doesn't earn her's until some moons later, as she injuried her shoulder due to a monster on the Thunderpath. :Thornclaw mentors Shrewpaw, a kit from Ferncloud and Dustpelt's first litter. When Squirrelpaw follows a patrol, Thornclaw, though reluctant to let her stay, is very kind and patient with her. Moonrise :Thornclaw is only seen a few times in this book. He tells Firestar to arrange more patrols when they see the Twoleg invasion starting. Thornclaw is also among the ThunderClan cats that go to WindClan to tell them about the monsters. Thornclaw spots Mudclaw and Tornear with prey traveling back to WindClan. He is seen going out on a patrol with Mousefur and Ashfur. When Brightheart and Cloudtail disappear, he asks why they would leave Whitepaw when she is their only kit. Dawn :Thornclaw helps Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail free Leafpaw and other cats from the Twoleg cages. :Thornclaw is also shown as one of the cats looking at Brambleclaw to become the new deputy when Graystripe is taken by the Twolegs, along with Ashfur, Whitepaw, Frostfur, and Cloudtail. :His apprentice, Shrewpaw, is killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing a pheasant; he says that Shrewpaw did not notice the monster because the pheasant would feed half the clan. Thornclaw is one of the cats sitting vigil for him. Starlight :Thornclaw is one of the cats to discover the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. When Sandstorm says the woods could be crawling with creatures, Thornclaw says hawks could inhabit them as well. He is with Leafpaw while she is looking for herbs. She seems to get stuck, while not being used to the territory. :He is chosen to watch the ShadowClan border when Firestar and the rest of the patrol go to WindClan to help fight the cats supporting Mudclaw. Twilight :Thornclaw is chosen to return the two dead ShadowClan warriors who had fallen off the cliff near the ThunderClan camp to Shadowclan. Cinderpelt and his former apprentice, Sootfur, are killed in the badger attack as Brackenfur's kits are born to Sorreltail. Sunset :He is part of the patrol fighting ShadowClan cats that wants to move the border, trying to claim more territory for themselves. In the Power of Three The Sight :Thornclaw served as a mentor to Poppypaw, his niece, between Sunset and The Sight. :Thornclaw appears with Spiderleg when they find the dead fox on their territory. When Firestar asks where they found it, Thornclaw tells him it was near the SkyOak. Thornclaw says that the fox had the scent of milk on her. When Brambleclaw asks where the fox trap was, Thornclaw tells him that the trap is lakeside the camp, not far from SkyOak. :He is at Jaykit's apprentice ceremony, but he believes that Jaykit shouldn't become an apprentice due to his blindness. :He is part of the patrol that spots the dog pack on WindClan territory and helps chase them away. Dark River :Thornclaw continues to mentor Poppypaw. In the Gathering after ThunderClan finds out about WindClan stealing their prey, he mutters his disapproval when Firestar finishes his report without mentioning the prey-stealing. :Also, it is apparent that Hollypaw looks up to him, for he's not afraid to speak his mind. Outcast :Thornclaw is chosen to stay behind and protect ThunderClan, rather than go to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water. Eclipse :Thornclaw is seen giving Poppypaw an assessment. Later, she earns her warrior name, Poppyfrost. Thornclaw is one of the cats on the patrol that brings Sol back to camp after seeing him on ThunderClan Territory. During the battle against WindClan, he is on Brambleclaw's patrol and he fights off two WindClan cats. Later, Jaypaw says he has sprained a hind paw. Long Shadows :Thornclaw is the third cat to get sick with greencough when it spreads through the Clan. He is one of the sickest cats, and Jaypaw believes that he may be on his way to StarClan soon. Thornclaw and the other sick cats go to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest until Lionblaze gets the catmint for them. :He recovers, and later he sits vigil for Ashfur. Sunrise :Thornclaw is almost positve that WindClan has killed Ashfur, and succeeds in getting many other cats to believe him, too. He asks Lionblaze if Ashfur had any quarrel with any cat, especially with any WindClan cat, and he plans to attack WindClan for revenge, but is stopped by Brambleclaw. Later, when Firestar comes to see what the commotion is about, Thornclaw says that there is a need to stir up trouble because a ThunderClan warrior is dead. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Thornclaw is shown to have a new apprentice, Briarpaw. He is on the patrol with Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart when Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, falls into a mudhole. Thornclaw looks for a stick for him to grab, and takes Jayfeather's stick by accident. Jayfeather yells at him to put it back, with Thornclaw wondering what is so special about the stick. When Rainstorm is brought to the ThunderClan camp, Thornclaw suggests that they use him to bargain for fish from RiverClan, but his idea is declined by Firestar. Fading Echoes :When Lionblaze checks for cats that may be Dark Forest trainees, it is noted that he suspects Thornclaw because he was one of Ashfur's closest friends. :His apprentice, Briarpaw, is injured due to a falling tree, which kills Longtail also. He is clearly saddened and spends a lot of time checking up on her. During the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, he shows no sympathy in Russetfur's death, gloating that ThunderClan had won the battle. ''Night Whispers :Thornclaw is first seen when he joins Brambleclaw's patrol to check the new ShadowClan border with Whitewing and Squirrelflight. He is also part of Firestar's hunting patrol with Sandstorm and Graystripe when a fox attacks the ThunderClan camp. After the battle with the fox, he and Dustpelt escort Jayfeather, Brightheart, and Leafpool to gather herbs. Dustpelt is later mentioned by Dovepaw when she fiercely argues with her mentor, Lionblaze. He is seen in Ivypaw's dream when she battles a ShadowClan patrol single-pawed. With Spiderleg, he finds Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, by the shore of the lake and brings her to camp so she can speak with Jayfeather. :When Ivypaw disappears, he says that ThunderClan should send a patrol to rescue her, offering to lead it. Later, when Ivypaw returns, Thornclaw grumbles that Firestar should not have sent such senior warriors to fetch Ivypaw because it shows too much respect. He wonders what WindClan is waiting for when the ThunderClan Gathering patrol sees the WindClan Gathering patrol still on their territory. Foxleap suggests that WindClan might not want to arrive first. Sign of the Moon :When Ivypool and Blossomfall return from the caves, Sandstorm says that she and Thornclaw thought they must have followed a prey trail. Blossomfall explains that they got lost, and Thornclaw is suspicious. He asks why they look as if some cat pulled them through a bramble thicket backwards, and if they met rogues or WindClan. :Thornclaw is annoyed that Firestar made the warriors train at night. He is on a patrol with Brackenfur, Bumblestripe, and Birchfall; they arrive at the old twoleg nest after the second patrol. When they are discussing what they could have done better, Thornclaw says that they could have found a different pathway; they were too vulnerable on the narrow route they took. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Bumblepaw mentions that Thornclaw and Mousewhisker taught him ThunderClan's special Lightning Strike technique. Bumblepaw also says that when Thornclaw was showing them the move it required him being lower than a snake's belly. It is also mentioned that Thornpaw fought off Nightwhisper in the battle with the rogues when Nightwhisper tried to kill Firestar. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: The Clans Decide :He votes for the individual leaders to rule their Clans. Trivia *Before Thornkit becomes an apprentice, Cloudkit mentions him as a big ginger kit. revealed in ''Forest of Secrets, page 61-62 *On Kate Cary's facebook page, it is revealed that Thornclaw's father is Whitestorm. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Whitestorm:Revealed on Kate Cary's Facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Brother: :Brackenfur: Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Ashfur: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan Member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Icecloud: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: Nieces: :Whitewing: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Nephew: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nieces: :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Nephews :Molekit: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Mentors Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters